<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>some (annoying) tunes by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182954">some (annoying) tunes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davejadekat Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Davejadekat week 2020, Drabble, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Music, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davejadekat Week 2020: Day 3: Music</p><p>“What the FUCK are you two doing?”</p><p>“We’re… playing music?” Dave began. “I thought that was pretty obvious.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davejadekat Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>some (annoying) tunes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Karkat groaned as he walked up the stairs of the hive he had been sharing with Jade and Dave for sweeps. He was grumpy, having been awoken in bed completely alone and way to early by this terrible noise. He knew who were the reason for it, and were a bit mad. The sound of a bass with the stereo up to the max was making the entire hive vibrate, and the sound of drums being violently played hurt his ears and made them point backwards in distress. He gritted his teeth in pure instincts, and his claws almost cut into his gray skin. Since he didn’t use sopor to sleep anymore, he was way more grumpy in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the door open to Dave and Jade’s music room with a bang, the wood creaking as it hit the wall. Karkat’s eyes were bloodshot, and his boyfriend and girlfriend immediately stopped playing. Jade’s dog ears twitched in confusion, and Dave dropped one of his drumsticks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the FUCK are you two doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re… playing music?” Dave began. “I thought that was pretty obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jace began. “What’s wrong Karkat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the thing that’s wrong is that both of you decided to start the loudest fucking jam session ever when I was still asleep. Have some fucking respect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, both the humans looked confused, which also made Karkat confused. Why did they give him a look like that? It was obviously them that had done something wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>who said it was okay that we began to play.” Dave said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we asked you, and you said yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope you did not, I woke up to this noise and… fuck. Did I talk in my sleep again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… probably.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, we thought you were really awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karkat began to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, no need to say sorry. Now I know this was entirely my fault. But can you please tone down the noise a bit? I wanna go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Sleep tight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>